Unfaithful
by spangladesh920
Summary: What if the reason we never saw Mrs. Timmy Turner was because they had divorced before the scene in Channel Chasers? No longer a oneshot, now with a new epilogue! Rated to be safe.
1. Unfaithful

_Summary: This is just a "what if' scenario based on the fact that we never saw Timmy's wife at the end of "Cannel Chasers". I, of course have put in the girl that I felt would be Mrs. Timmy Turner, however I will not reveal her identity until the very end (but please read the whole thing and don't just skip to find out her identity!) This takes place maybe a month or two before the scenes we saw at the end of "Channel Chasers". _

_Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything here but the plot. The characters used herein and the show they are from is owned by Elmer "Butch" Hartman and Nickelodeon. The song is "Unfaithful" by Rihanna and is owned by her, the songwriter, or the record label. _

She lay down next to her lover. She knew she shouldn't be here, but she couldn't stop herself from cheating on him. Her breath returned slowly as they came down from the plateau of ecstasy they had sent each other to. She kissed the blonde haired man as he regained his breath. "That was fantastic baby." was the first thing he said to her. She sighed, as her conscience gnawed at her once more.

**You shouldn't be doing this! You supposedly love Tim, yet here you are in the arms of another guy! What the hell is wrong with you! **The voice snapped at her.

**Oh shut up! You know our marriage has gone south since those twins were born! He spends more time with them then he does fulfilling his obligations to me! **She snapped back, trying to blame Tim for all of this, however she knew deep down that it wasn't his fault.

She got up to get dressed, as her lover laid a soft hand on her shoulder. "You going to tell him tonight right?" he said. Again she sighed, knowing it would break his heart. But she had to do the right thing for herself. "Yes, I'll tell him, I know it's going to kill him, but I gotta do the right thing for me and you baby." The man just smiled, he had finally gotten what he wanted since they started this affair six months ago. "I love you baby." she seriously doubted it, but she couldn't stop her response. "I love you too Remy." she said as she made her way out of the mansion and out to her S.U.V.

She began the long drive back to the humble suburban home she shared with her loving husband. She figured that her old line of "working late" would suffice, and then she would tell him the truth once the kids were in bed. She knew it was wrong, but a part of her blamed their son Tommy and their daughter Tammy for the disintegration of her marriage.

**If they hadn't born so early in our marriage, then maybe Tim and I wouldn't be in this situation. **She thought, trying to rationalize her actions of late.

To get her mind off what was about to happen, she turned on the radio hoping that would help her. However the song that came on was far from helpful.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

**Oh great, just what I need at this moment, more guilt! **She thought bitterly, but she continued to listen as the song basically told her story.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
_

Angry tears began to fall down her cheeks as she drove. She was more upset at how she had turned out then anything. She still tried to blame Tim for most of it, but she knew better. All he had been was the most loving and supportive husband a woman could want. She had it all: a great husband, beautiful kids, a good home and here she was sneaking home from her lover's house and betraying her vows once more.

**It ends tonight; once I tell Tim what I've been up to it's all over. I'll let him keep the kids and the house. I'll even pay child support. But it ends tonight! **She thought bitterly. A twelve year marriage down the drain because she couldn't handle being a wife and mother.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  


**Your gonna kill him you know. You will stand there and watch his heart snap in half and you won't feel a damn thing. You truly are an uncaring, selfish bitch! **Her conscience screamed from the back of her mind. She knew it was true, so she didn't bother arguing.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

As she drove, she thought back to the past month. As the memories swirled back, she could finally see that somehow he knew. He had grown a little cold towards her, but never around the kids. Once the kids were in bed though, he would sleep on the couch or the guest room. It seemed like he wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

At first, she couldn't believe that she would cheat on such a good guy, but as the months slipped away she rationalized it to the point where she felt little to no guilt…until she got home. Upon seeing the smiles on her children's faces, along with the looks of undeniable love in her husband's baby blue eyes always got her conscience running into high gear.

She pulled into the driveway, and noticed that the light in her children's bedroom was off, and the lights in the living room were on. She nervously parked the car, got out, and began that long walk to the front door. She fumbled for her keys, but the door swung open, and there stood an angry Tim. She looked into the foyer, and noticed that her bags had been fully packed and were sitting there.

"Hello my _darling_." Tim said, adding an edge to the last word.

"Hi baby, sorry I'm late…but I had to work late." she lied. She tried to give him a kiss, but he jerked his head away.

"Don't even try it, God only knows where those lips have been!" he said in a quiet, yet anger and hatred filled voice.

"What do you mean baby?" she asked, knowing that this was coming.

"I know alright, there's no need to bullshit me now. You're cheating on me with Remy Buxaplenty! How the hell could you? Don't I provide enough? Am I not good enough for you anymore?" he yelled, throwing a series of pictures of her and Remy at her feet.

"I'm sorry! What more do you want me to say? I couldn't stop myself once it started!" she cried, tears beginning to flow.

"Save the fucking lies! I want you out of my house _TONIGHT!" _he yelled, throwing her bags past her and out onto the sidewalk.

She turned to walk back down the driveway, picking up as many of her bags as she could. She knew this was coming, and she was ashamed of herself. That's when Tim dropped the biggest bombshell on her.

"Just so you know, once I found out about you and Remy, I had my own affair to get over my grief and heartbreak!" he called after her.

She turned around in shock. **How could _he_ have an affair? **She thought angrily. **Because you had one dummy! What's good for the goose is good for the gander!** Her conscience called back.

"Who was it? Anybody I know?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but curious as to whom he might have an affair with.

His answer, while simple, stung her to no end. It was the one person she would never in a million years figure on him cheating with.

"Vicky." he said calmly, before shutting the door and locking it.

Tootie just stood there, mouth agape. She was stunned, hurt, pissed off and many other emotions, but in a way it made sense. She had hurt him bad, so he got his revenge hurting her in a way she never expected…by sleeping with her own sister!

She couldn't speak, let alone _think_ as she packed her bags into her trunk and got behind the wheel. She started the car and drove off, her jaw dragging about a block behind her after Tim's devastating bombshell.

_A/N: Read and Review please. I'll bet it wasn't who you expected huh? I got a little tired of doing just fluffy romantic Timmy/Tootie fics, so I came up with this. If you want to flame me, that's fine. For the record (as many of you know) I adore this pairing, but you can't always write the happy ending. _


	2. Moving On With Someone New

_Summary: Two months after what happened in "Unfaithful", and the now ex-Mrs. Timmy Turner's world has turned upside down! She and Timmy divorced, she and lover were going to get married, but something got in the way of that, and now she sits at a local club trying to drown her sorrows. Just then, Timmy walks in with his new girlfriend and it sends her into a rage (but it's not who you think it is!) _

_Disclaimer: Now then…the usual stuff: The characters used herein and the show they are on are the property of Butch Hartman, Frederator Studios and Nickelodeon. _

30 year old Tiffany "Tootie" McDonald sat on a stool at the bar of a local club. In the past eight months, she had lost everything. She had a wonderful marriage to her childhood crush Timmy Turner which produced two beautiful children: Thomas "Tommy" and Timantha "Tammy" Turner. However, once she began an illicit affair with multi-millionaire playboy Remy Buxaplenty, that all went down the toilet. The night she finally worked up enough sober courage to tell him, he dropped two bombshells…no, they were more like nuclear warheads on her:

1. He had known pretty much all along and was looking for the right opportunity to throw her out of his and their children's lives forever.

2. He himself had an affair after he found out about hers, but not only that…that he had had this affair with her older sister Vicky!

As she downed yet another Captain and Coke, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. Here she had had it all, and she threw it all away. Oh sure, at the time it **seemed** like a good idea, but not three weeks ago, Remy had been arrested for money laundering and fraud. His assets had been frozen, and now he sat in jail awaiting indictment on those and several other Federal offenses.

She had hit the bottle pretty hard after the divorce was finalized and even harder after Remy had been arrested. She had even tried to seduce Chester, but he swore loyalty to Tim, as did A.J., Trixie and Veronica over the phone. They had turned their backs on her once it became public about her affair. Even her parents would have nothing to do with her. Vicky, of course had to gloat and gloat big time about what had happened.

_Flashback_

"_YOU!" _Tootie screamed upon laying eyes on her sister.

"_Oh don't even try to make me out to be the bad guy here. You cheated first, and your husband needed to be consoled. I'm just surprised that he didn't run right to Trixie Tang or that Veronica girl!"_ Vicky said with a glint in her eyes.

Tootie had reared back to slap her sister, but Vicky stopped her cold with an evil glare and with six simple words.

"_Do it and you'll regret it."_

Tootie lowered her hand and turned around, when Vicky said something that cut her to the very center.

"_You know, I never thought the twerp would be so good in bed. It was the best sex I've had in a long, long time! Thanks sis!" Vicky finished with a spine-chilling laugh. _

_End Flashback_

Tootie had gritted her teeth as she walked faster towards her car. She didn't want her older sister to see the tears rolling down her cheeks. She had screwed up, and on a grand scale. Timmy had been the best thing that had ever happened to her, now he hated her, as did her friends and family.

The thing that hurt the most was that now she could only see her children ever other Saturday as part of the divorce decree. She was sure that they hated her too, because they always asked why she hurt daddy. What could she say? She had indeed hurt daddy and now they were a broken family.

She ordered another round and sat there sulking. The jukebox just kept pumping out sad songs, and it was killing her inside. That pain turned into rage about five minutes later, when she happened to glance at the door and saw Timmy walking in with a smile on his face and a new girlfriend under his arm! The tears that had threatened to fall had now turned molten with the burning fury of her anger.

_How could he already be dating? The divorce has not been finalized for one month and he already has some new tramp! _Her mind screamed.

**Well good Lord would you please make up your mind? First you destroy him, then you want to go off on some jealous streak because he has moved on! You can't have it both ways idiot! **Her conscience yelled back.

She watched with envy and hatred as they sat down at a quiet table on the other side of the room. She seethed upon looking at the woman. Tootie realized that she was squeezing her glass so hard that it could shatter at any moment! She loosened her grip and tried to ignore the jealousy, but she kept turning back and glaring holes into both of them.

It only intensified when he walked to the bar and ordered their drinks. He never even looked in her direction, but he sure could keep making "goo-goo eyes" at his new fling. They just sat there talking, and laughing. Tootie was sure that they were having a good laugh at her misfortunes. She had become the laughing stock of Dimmsdale by trading a great marriage and motherhood for a fling with a soon to be convicted felon just for money.

The night was drawing to a close, and Tootie had gone from her normal Captain and Coke to straight shots of whiskey. She only did that on her birthday and when she was truly upset. The burning of the whiskey as it slid down her throat didn't come close to matching the burning in her heart. Just the thought of Tim sitting there with some new skank made the bile rise up in her throat.

Last Call was announced, and Tootie downed her last shot. While she was thankful that she hadn't drivin to the club (as it was within walking distance of her new apartment), she still realized that there was no way to avoid a confrontation. She watched and waited for them to get up and leave so she could follow them to the parking lot. Once they were on their way to the door, Tootie got up and followed them, prepared to go to war with both her ex-husband and his new girl.

In the parking lot, Tim was opening the car door for her, and Tootie was not five feet from them.

"Timmy Turner!" she yelled.

She could see both of their heads jerk up in shock. To her surprise, Timmy didn't look angry or anything like that. He actually had a smile on his face.

"Oh, hello Tootie." he said upon seeing her.

"So we haven't been divorced for a month and your already in bed with someone new huh?!" she ranted as she moved closer to the car.

Timmy's smile soured at that, for he figured that she would be doing the same thing. He shook his head and tried to usher his date into the car before this got out of hand.

"Tootie, what do you care? We are divorced and both free to pursue other relationships. Although you didn't let a little thing like our marriage or our kids stop you did you?" He said.

Tootie seethed at that last comment, that was uncalled for. Something else was nagging her, she couldn't place it, but the woman looked familiar. It didn't matter, because Tootie was in a drunken, jealous rage at this point.

"You little hussy! Who do you think you are going on a date with him?" Tootie yelled at the befuddled woman.

"Um, you two are divorced and that means he is free to be with me if he wants to! Just because you blew you chance doesn't mean he can't be happy!" the woman screeched.

Tim could see that the claws were about to come out, so he grabbed his date around the waist and put her back in the car. He then walked back over to Tootie with an angry look on his face.

"Just leave me alone Tiffany, you've already ruined my once happy life. If you pull another stunt like this again, so help me God I will get another restraining order on you and you won't see Tammy and Tommy ever again!" he snarled at her.

Tootie, stunned into submission just nodded her head and began the short walk to her apartment. Timmy heaved an angry sigh as he got back in the car with his date.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, this is going to be messy for a little while until she can curb her drinking." he said to the woman as he drove her home.

They arrived and Tim walked her to her front door. They stood there talking for a bit before she went inside.

"I had a great time tonight Tim, even if Tootie had to stick her nose in our business." the woman said.

"It's ok, it'll take her time to get over it. You don't just stop loving someone you had a crush on since you were a child." Tim said with a small smile.

They gave each other a good night kiss and the woman turned to look Tim in the eyes.

"I'll call you tomorrow Tim, it was good being with you again."

"I had a lot of fun too Veronica, it was great to have a good time again."

Veronica kissed him on the cheek and went inside. If she had looked out her window, she would've seen Tim walking back to his car on a cloud. He had not been this happy in a long, long time.

**The End**

_A/N: Read and Review please. Uh huh, I probably got you guys again. I'll bet you thought it was Trixie, but it was Veronica! Other then Timmy/Tootie, Timmy/Veronica is another pairing I like, I just haven't got around to writing it until now. _


End file.
